


and i said, i’ll be good to you

by stebeee



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:35:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stebeee/pseuds/stebeee
Summary: Tang Yi wakes up in the hospital with a stomach ulcer after too many days of skipped meals and heavy binge drinking with prospective clients.“Don’t tell Shao Fei,” is the first thing he says.
Relationships: Meng Shaofei/Tang Yi
Comments: 19
Kudos: 312
Collections: FeiTang Love





	and i said, i’ll be good to you

**Author's Note:**

> Short sickfic for Tang Yi for a change <3
> 
> For @florbexter and her collection this month!

He hasn’t seen Shao Fei in 23 days.

When he opens his eyes after struggling for a while, the first person Tang Yi sees is Hong Ye, who’s leaning over him with her eyes all swollen and red, as if she’s been crying for a while. Tang Yi knows immediately that he’s in the hospital. Having spent a lot of his time a few years ago in a hospital ward has burnt the memory of the smell of disinfectant and the sight of white walls into his brain.

“Don’t tell Shao Fei,” is the first thing he says.

Hong Ye pauses for a moment, and when she realizes what he’s said, she actually _curses._ Tang Yi hasn’t really heard Hong Ye say so many vulgarities in a single sentence in years, and that’s when he knows he’s in trouble.

She must have called for someone, for Tang Yi finds a nurse turning up before him the next time he opens his eyes. It’s a little uncomfortable until he sees another familiar face.

Jin Tang.

“Look at you, what did I say? Did I not tell you to take better care of yourself? I already have to deal with one Meng Shao Fei, and I thought you were the more reliable one, but I should have known. A few years as a CEO didn’t get rid of that stubbornness and refusal to take care of yourself-“

“He just woke up,” Hong Ye squeezes in next to Jin Tang, shoving him away. “Stop nagging at him!”

Tang Yi tunes them out for a second, trying to recall what happened to land him in the hospital. It takes a little for him to recall what happened before this — in the haze of his memories, his last memory is of him finishing a dinner with Lin _laoban_ , walking the man out of the restaurant and watching him go off in his car.

“When’s the last time you ate huh?” asks Jin Tang, peering at him again. “Your stomach ulcer must’ve been hurting like a bitch, and you probably just thought it was gastric or what not, I assume. And drinking on an empty stomach?”

Ah. The last bit clicks in his head — after sending Lin _laoban_ off, Tang Yi recalls a burning in his abdomen and sweating profusely, his whole body going both cold and hot. And then nothing.

“Will I live?” asks Tang Yi wryly, looking to Hong Ye and she automatically helps him up, trying to fluff the pillows up behind his back. 

Jin Tang and Hong Ye both glare at him, and he smiles weakly, “Sorry, bad joke.”

His eyes do a once-over of the VIP ward he’s in, and aside from Hong Ye and Jin Tang, no one else is here. The disappointment in his eyes is obvious, even as guilt rams into him for feeling so sour about this.

It’s not like Shao Fei is away deliberately. He’s on some other joint operation down in Taichung with Team Three on their latest case, and if it so happens that he hasn’t seen Shao Fei for more than three weeks, Tang Yi isn’t complaining. He knows how Shao Fei gets when he’s fully focused on a case, but the only difference is that Shao Fei is getting better at ensuring his phone and a portable charger is with him at all times, and he calls everyday without fail.

Still, Tang Yi hasn’t laid eyes on his boyfriend in three weeks, and now that he’s sick and in pain, he’s turning into a whining, pitiful child.

All he wants is to see Shao Fei. He wants Shao Fei to be here, to sit next to him, to share his warmth with him, to tell him that he loves him. It’s ridiculously cold in here and the twisting in his stomach is definitely not a figment of his imagination, even though Tang Yi’s certain that Jin Tang has him on the good drugs. If only Shao Fei was here, he could leech some of the warmth of his boyfriend, hide his face in Shao Fei’s neck and let the man take care of him.

Since when has he become this useless, he wonders.

Just three weeks away and Tang Yi has landed himself in the hospital. He didn’t even realize how little he was eating and all the meals he skipped without Shao Fei around. Before Shao Fei muscled his way into his house, Tang Yi has always enjoyed eating alone, and eating regularly. 

Shao Fei is the one who likes to give his body trouble by drinking too much coke and pairing it with spicy food, sometimes forgetting to eat when he’s too engrossed in a case. It is always Tang Yi who turns up at the station while Shao Fei is working overtime with supper.

It’s just… nothing tastes as good, not without Shao Fei around.

“You guys didn’t disturb him, did you?” he asks, taking the cup of water Hong Ye passes him.

“You said he was on an important case, so I didn’t,” Hong Ye reassures him. “Ah Yi, you need to take better care of yourself. Song Jia was freaking out when she called me earlier, you just collapsed out there at the lobby.”

He nods, satisfied with the answer. 

Later, as he’s sipping at some hot soup that Dao Yi bought from a restaurant downstairs, Tang Yi’s phone rings and Shao Fei’s photo pops up on the screen. After shooting a warning look at both Hong Ye and Dao Yi, Tang Yi picks up the call.

_“Tang Yi,”_ comes Shao Fei’s cheery voice, and any unease and upset that was gnawing at Tang Yi earlier dissipates immediately, like the sun after a storm.

“Shao Fei,” Tang Yi finds himself smiling. “What’re you doing? How’s the case going?”

_“Mnn, it should be wrapping up soon, I’m giving it a couple more days at most,”_ the voice on the other end of the line sounds again. _“Tang, I miss you. I haven’t seen you for so long!”_

Tang Yi’s heart drops a little once he hears that it’s going to take another few more days before Shao Fei can be cleared to go home. It’s only two more days, or three at most, but right this moment, the next 72 hours sound like an absolute torture for him to go through without seeing Shao Fei.

Then again, that will give Tang Yi some time to recover from this stint in the hospital. He doesn’t want to worry Shao Fei.

“Be careful,” Tang Yi says in the end. “I miss you too. I’ll see you in a few more days then.”

They speak for a bit longer but Tang Yi doesn’t want to hold Shao Fei back from rest and the conversation ends sooner than he would have liked. Once Tang Yi puts his phone aside, Dao Yi and Hong Ye exchange glances when they see Tang Yi’s mood deflate almost immediately. The person he was on the phone with Shao Fei earlier and the man sitting before them right now are almost two different people.

===

Zhao Zi catches Shao Fei frowning at his phone for a full minute after he hangs up.

“What’re you staring at, Ah Fei?”

Shao Fei doesn’t answer Zhao Zi immediately, replaying his conversation with Tang Yi earlier in his head. Tang Yi didn’t say anything out of the ordinary, so he could be being a little too sensitive, but something tells him that not everything is quite right with Tang Yi.

In fact, Tang Yi sounds a little sick, his voice weaker than usual.

He looks around him. They caught their suspect and his partners a few hours ago, and what’s left is administrative work, some debriefs and clearing out the temporary office given to them for use these few weeks. It honestly would take at least two days to fully finish up here.

Shao Fei hasn’t seen Tang Yi in three weeks, though, and if he was missing Tang Yi before, it feels as if he might go mad if he doesn’t see Tang Yi today, not after hearing his voice like that.

“Zhao Zi,” he calls, glancing at his watch. “Can you and Jun Wei handle the rest of the case? I’m going to head back to Taipei for a bit, I’ll be back by tomorrow evening.”

“Ah… that shouldn’t be a problem,” Zhao Zi nods curiously. “Did something happen?”

“I hope not,” Shao Fei grimaces, picking up his bag from the couch and then he’s out of the office, leaving Zhao Zi staring at him.

He doesn’t ask more. Instead, he takes his own phone out and texts Jack.

===

He thinks he’s dreaming when he feels a warm furnace plaster itself to his side, and the press of lips against his cheek is so familiar.

Tang Yi turns a little towards the source of heat, breathing in deeply. Not moving even when a hand comes up to caress at his face, to brush the hair away from his face and draw him in even closer, Tang Yi finds his lips curving.

Another kiss to his forehead, and _that_ voice murmurs, “Sleep, Tang Yi. I’m here.”

Shao Fei is here, and with Shao Fei around, Tang Yi knows he can finally, _finally_ go to sleep and rest-

He stiffens in Shao Fei’s hold, and all hints of drowsiness disappear as Tang Yi wakes properly, looking up in disbelief.

“Why’re you staring? Have you not seen as handsome a face as mine in the past few weeks?” Shao Fei teases.

“… what’re you doing here?” Tang Yi rasps.

At that, Shao Fei’s expression darkens. “You’re asking me why I’m here? I should be asking you that. You’re sick and you didn’t tell me when I called earlier, and lied to me. Didn’t you know that I would worry?”

Tang Yi swallows, wondering how he should defend himself, but there really isn’t much to say because Shao Fei is right. In the end, he sighs, and hides his face against Shao Fei’s shoulder, just as he wanted to do earlier when he first woke up. His hands clutch at the back of Shao Fei’s jacket, wanting to be as close as he can to the man.

“I’m sorry,” he says finally. “I didn’t want you to worry, so I told Hong Ye not to tell you.”

_And you knew anyway._

“Your voice sounded weird earlier,” Shao Fei sighs, his hands stroking up and down Tang Yi’s back. “I called Hong Ye and she told me you fainted after your dinner.”

Then, in his ear, Shao Fei asks, “Did you miss me that much?”

Tang Yi doesn’t answer verbally, but his hands tighten impossibly around Shao Fei, which is telling enough.

“We’ll settle this later,” Shao Fei murmurs, his voice low as if sensing how tired Tang Yi is. 

“… do you have to go?” 

Tang Yi still asks even as sleep is trying its best to drag him under, and if Shao Fei says yes, he’ll let him go without hesitation.

“I stood for an hour on the last train back to Taipei because there weren’t any reserved or free seats left,” Shao Fei laughs, and although he’s upset that Tang Yi is in the hospital after not taking care of himself, he hasn’t actually seen Tang Yi like this.

Openly missing him, showing Shao Fei all his vulnerabilities. And it is only now, with Tang Yi settled in his arms and sleeping against him does Shao Fei finally feel at ease.

“I’ll still be here when you wake up,” he promises.


End file.
